Użytkownik:TORTURER111
''- Jestem Najemnikiem... , żyję już za długo i czekam na godnego rywala który zakończy mą mękę.'' Dawno dawno wiele tysiącleci temu służyłem w Imperium czyli kłamstwie wysławianym i malowanym na złoto za które ślepo giną miliony eh. Byłem jednym z tych głupców co zamiast wybrać nie idealne krótkie ale w miarę spokojne życie zwykłego śmiertelnika, wybrałem życie jako pies wojny gwardzista. A wszystko zaczęło się w moim domu a dokładniej na planecie Scintilli. Bogactwo i status potrafi uderzyć do głowy i ma rodzina nie była jedyna, siostra bo to o nią się rozchodziło miała zostać wydana za mąż za jakiegoś sadystycznego pajaca bez uczuć puki była jeszcze samodzielna do tej pory jednak trzymali ją w Krioizolatorze by zatrzymać jej nieuleczalny stan dla nich była narzędziem do władzy gdyż nie byliśmy czystej krwi rodzeństwem. Ale była też inna opcja Fizylierzy dołączenie do nich dawało ogromne profity brat i ja postanowiliśmy że dołączymy do Fizylierów w zamian za wolność siostry, zgodzili się lecz ta miała dostać ją po odbytej przez nas służbie. Następne lata minęły na nauce sztuki wojennej zrozumieniu lojalności i poznaniu nowych towarzyszy niektórzy a dokładniej ci zwykli na usługach Fizylierów byli jak bracia. Później gdy dostrzegli nasze talenty walczyliśmy w gwardii ja brat i przyjaciele wytrwaliśmy do końca ostatnia z planet na której walczyliśmy dano nam szansę założenia na niej rodziny i spokojnego już życia. Ale dano nam też w uznaniu za wyjątkowe zasługi szansę zdobycia chwały i honoru na pamiętną skalę w zakonie brat chciał odpuścić, ale obaj znaliśmy układ przewidzieli i taką możliwość musieliśmy z bratem brnąć dalej. Dalszą służbę odbyliśmy u Salamander, poznaliśmy nowych awans za awansem chwała za chwałą czyny i dni pełne emocji czasem bólu straty czasem radości zwycięstwa i zdobytej chwały. Wszytko to przyjaźń i wiara została wystawiona na próbę w pamiętnym dniu walki z chaosem, gdy jako dowódca ostałem się sam batalion legł martwy na mych oczach towarzysze i brat wszyscy pod moją komendą zostałem jedynie ja i większy demon Tzenetha. Strażnik tajemnic dał mi on koszmarną wizję pełną bólu ale i ukazującą śmierć siostry wpadłem w szał mając jedynie wiarę w imperatora na ustach rzuciłem się do walki z monstrum, cudem wygrałem. Mimo nowej rangi i zaszczytów które tym zdobyłem nie czułem się pocieszony zostałem sam otoczony zakonem ale jednak sam już nie chciałem walczyć miałem dosyć chciałem ujrzeć twarz siostry a niepokojąca wizja demona pchnęła mnie do odważnych lecz nieprzemyślanych czynów ból po stracie brata nie pozwalał dalej wierzyć w żadne ideały czy poświęcenia warte czegokolwiek. Ale wmawiałem sobie że taką ścieżkę obrał nam Imperator mimo to złamałem jedną czy więcej zasad by ujrzeć siostrę ruszyłem na planetę niegdyś będącą moim domem, wolni Handlarze niegdyś tak przeze mnie znienawidzeni przez ich brak lojalności jaką winni okazać imperium stali się kimś na kim mogłem polegać w zamian za oddanie im swych umiejętności rzecz jasna. Gdy dotarłem do planety i poznałem dalsze losy siostry i czwartego najmłodszego brata wpadłem w szał. Uknuto spisek który uśmiercił brata pilnującego by umowa nie została zerwana siostrę wydano za mąż sadysty i już wiedziałem że kultysty Slanesh długo nie żyła ale mocno cierpiała nie nie wiedziała o niczym a gdy wpadła na trop i zrozumiała co się stało nie zdążyła zrobić ni spisek dopadł i ją lecz w rękach prawa imperium wszystko było w idealnym stanie. Mój szał mnie zmienił wyśledziłem mą rodzinę albo raczej ich już rodzonych synów i córki a także potomków chorego sadysty byli inni od rodziców i raczej niewinni ale mieli grzech rodzicieli w spadku a to wystarczyło choć i tak było nie zaspakajające reszta mnie nie interesowała, dopadłem i zabiłem albo raczej zabijałem tak powoli jak tylko byłem w stanie sobie przypomnieć a widziałem wiele koszmarów podczas walk z chaosem. Po tym chorym rozdziale zmieniłem się bardziej już zdążyłem zobaczyć jak imperium traktuje niewinnych ich brak praw i jak muszą cierpieć i tego co mogą bogaci a wszystko to legalne w ramach prawa, zdążyłem zobaczyć na własne oczy jak planety giną wraz z milionami gdzie przypuszczalnie przebywają kultyści ewakuuje się z niech jedynie elity, ujrzałem cały ten fałsz ale i wiedziałem że po moim czynie nie ma dla mnie miejsca w Imperium. Z pustką w sercu i szałem w umyśle ruszyłem oddać się w ręce chaosu, choć nie do końca. Wylądowałem u Władców Nocy szybko uznali mnie za swojego gdy ujrzeli z jaką zawziętością wyżynałem Imperialnych i jak zręcznie radzę sobie z wywołaniem u nich paniki i terroru. Podczas tej bitwy, bitwy o Czarną stację wtedy straciłem nogi ale to nike nie zatrzymało, wtedy też zdobyłem ich respekt i szacunek. Po kolejnym stuleciu mój szał zdążył opaść ale nie zaspokojona chęć zemsty i przede wszystkim zbyt silne trzymanie się życia nie chciało odejść. Na planecie Erestarius stoczyłem pierwszą walkę z anty demonicznymi siłami imperium siostrami bitwy pojawili się także wyznawcy Slanesh marines kakofonii nim zdążyli pokazać swą siłę siostry ich przechytrzyły i wypaliły podobny los spotkał grupkę Władców Nocy z którą podróżowałem ale nie mnie byłem szybszy i nie umiałem umrzeć sprzęt kakofoników, postanowiłem wypróbować siłę ich broni i faktycznie były czyś zresztą pękające niczym balony korpusy i głowy sióstr mówią same za siebie. Ale był też inkwizytor i grupka weteranów z Ultramarins przy których siostry były ledwie płotkami. Wtem ujrzałem demonicę Slanesh ale inną od tych które widziałem gdy służyłem jeszcze w imperium wydawała się jakby odrzucona przez inne demonetki o ciele bez tylu mutacji przypominająca prawie ludzką kobietę miała charakterystyczną opaskę na oku a demonetki to demony dla których coś takiego nie jest problemem ze względu na regenerację więc czemu. Ale w tym momencie nie było na to czasu więc postanowiłem pomóc zabiłem dwóch najbliżej się znajdujących krępujących demonicę, po czym ten upadł oszołomiony. Było jeszcze coś co postanowiłem sprawdzić narkotyki kakofoników. Po nich marines ryczeli jak obdzierani ze skóry nie umiejący się ruszyć zaiste było warto ujrzeć ten widok. Został inkwizytor stanęliśmy na przeciw siebie on stał ze stoicką postawą ironicznie z szałem w oczach pełnych pustej wiary w Imperatora ruszyłem na niego po długim i wyczerpującym starciu popełniłem błąd postanowiłem zablokować cios narzędziem które uszkodzono wcześniej, odbił je a mnie samego przebił tnąc prosto w serce. Ja upadłem na kolana jego wzrok mówił wystarczając by odczuć jego egoistyczną górującą nad kimś dumę, poczułem także wewnętrzny spokój pokonał mnie ktoś faktycznie silniejszy kto wie może i zasłużył na zwycięstwo ale na pewno skończył me brzemię. Wtedy to Demonica ledwie sił podniosła broń rozsadzonego marines i strzeliła po czym straciła przytomność, ale mimo że nie trafiła to starczyło, odłamek zranił Inkwizytora w nogę nie było to nic poważnego ale Inkwizytor automatycznie zareagował spodziewając się prawdopodobnie jej braku. Cóż to starczyło by dać mi czas by dojść do siebie i porzucić zabójcze uczucie błogości, i ku jego zdziwieniu mimo zadanej rany chwyciłem Inkwizytora za kark i w miażdżącym uścisku uniosłem ku górze tak by zobaczył ile żyć odeszło po czy odrzekłem "Za Imperatora." przez chwilę jeszcze próbował trzymać się życia ale coś w nim pękło nie ciało a coś w co wierzył można było to wyczuć po czym zdechł. Demonica stała się moją nową towarzyszką równie lojalną co potężną. Fabius Zgorzkniały był tym co próbował połączyć demonettę z człowiekiem ale nie ukończony eksperyment zbiegł czyli kobieta która była jego ofiarą demonica była jej pół ludzką córką bez możliwości zamiany płci ale za to odziedziczyła wiele cech fizycznych demonett ponad to nie była demonem a więc jeśli by ktoś ją zabił w materialnej płaszczyźnie to zginęłaby, tyle na razie mogę o niej powiedzieć.. . . . (!!! W budowie. Wymyślony opis mnie. Jest zmyślony i niepełnosprawny więc nie należy go szukać w oryginalnym uniwersum. !!!)